Responsibilities
by nikiforovyuuri
Summary: Ichigo confronts his feelings towards the hot-headed Arrancar. Rukia helps. Ichigo takes responsibilities. And I suck at descriptions, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclsimer:** **I, of course, in no way own Bleach—Kubo Sensei does. I only want to put forward the hidden chemistry between these two.**

* * *

_Grimmjow: So what exactly are you planning ,you human?_

_Author: I don't feel obligated to tell you that._

_Ichigo: Seriously, what are you planning?_

_Author: Oh Ichi, don't worry. You'll be okay._

_Ichigo: Ok? Okay? Why? What are you gonna do?_

_Author: You'll see~_

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo could tell that voice from anywhere. He heard it a hundred times, and yet never got tired. He was-

"_Grimmjow_."

"I see you remember my name, Ichigo. I'm flattered," The teal haired Espada gave his signature toothy grin, his zanpakuto strayed over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna fight you anymore, Grimmjow. Go back." Ichigo sighed. He had had enough. The fight against Ginjo was enough to tire him out and it was only because of a project that he has to submit he agreed on going to school. Never would he have thought to meet an Espada, especially the sixth one all over again.

"Who said I'm here to fight you? I need answers." He growled.

"Answers? What answe—" Before he could complete he was being dragged by a rather impatient Espada, much to his confusion. He felt sorry for the people who saw him and for scaring them away. Seriously, to the outside world, he looked like a lunatic with no one but wind dragging him behind. He could just kick the Arrancar's ass.

Grimmjow slammed him against a wall and literally caged him between his arms. Ichigo noticed they were in an empty alley, and found it weird that Grimmjow would bring him there.

"So tell me, Ichigo." Grimmjow's voice went down a few notches and he inched closer to the substitute shinigami. "_Why_?"

"_Why what_?" Ichigo snapped back, trying to get free from his hold. But somehow, much to Ichigo' s surprise, Grimmjow was stronger. And moreover, he couldn't do anything against an Espada when he's in the human form.

"C'mon Ichigo, ye know what!" Grimmjow almost yelled at him. "Why did you save me when it was clear that you defeated me? Why Ichigo? Why did you not let Nnoitora kill me? Why did you almost gpt killed yourself just because you were saving me? Why did you stop him when you could've run away? Why did you not let me die? Why why why?"

Ichigo could see the expression of disturbance marred all over his face, desperate to know the answers. He felt kind of sorry for him. He didn't know how long Grimmjow kept those questions to himself. But he didn't have an answer to those questions. So he told the only answer possible.

"Because...because no one deserves to die and be killed while they're helpless. Nnoitora was attacking you when you were helpless and that's something I can't ignore." Ichigo muttered, remembering how the Fifth Espada raised his deadly zanpakuto to deliver the final blow that would've ended Grimmjow. He vividly remembered the trickle of fear down his spine, and his heart stop at that moment. But Grimmjow didn't have to know that.

There was a moment of silence, and Grimmjow seemed to think about something. Then his facial expressions hardened, his eyes flaring up all of a sudden.

"So you were pitying me all this time, huh?" A hard punch landed just beside Ichigo's left ear, nearly missing it. "You know, Kurosaki, if there's one thing I hate more than you, it's pity. And see, I was pitied by none other than you." Grimmjow slashed, his voice too loud for Ichigo's liking.

"But—" Ichigo tried to justify, to make the teal haired Arrancar know that he totally misunderstood his words that he saved him because he hates to see his friends get hurt.

"Keep your bullshit of an explanation to yourself, Kurosaki. I'm outta here." Grimmjow said, and with a last glance towards Ichigo he swifted away at the black garganta that was slowly tearing through the sky.

Ichigo slid down the brick wall. His eyes were fixated on the closing garganta, catching a glimpse of those blue eyes, staring intently at him.

* * *

Ichigo was grateful when he opened the door of his house. At least he won't have to bear with his dad and his sisters for a week. Yes, he loved them to death but he was not quite ready to answer their twenty questions about why he was late.

He made his way upstairs to his room, and closed the door behind him. Then with a sigh, he plopped down on his bed, clutching his pillow. He needed to sort out the weird things he was feeling but he didn't know how to. He tried to find the possible explanation for Grimmjow's sudden arrival to Karakura town but only came with nothingness.

A few droplets of tears escaped his eyes, making blotches on the white pillow. He was confused, hurt, and God knew what else. The feeling of knowing there was something between them yet not knowing what it was, forced out a sob from him. It was frustrating.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself strong?" A familiar voice jarred him out of his trance and he turned towards his window.

"Rukia!"

"The one and only. Now, why are are you alone and doing nothing but crying like a pathetic idiot?" Ichigo flinched at her choice of words and covered his eyes. Tears were flowing out and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop them.

"If you don't tell me I wouldn't know. And that leaves out the question of helping. What happened Ichigo?" Her voice softened and Ichigo felt her small hands placed over his larger ones pulling them away from his eyes.

"Grimmjow..." He whispered, not quite looking at her.

"Yes, what did he do, Ichigo?" Rukia asked patiently, rubbing circles over his hands to calm the crying boy.

"I don't know. I don't know, Rukia! He comes to see me all out of the blue and then leaves me without an explanation! I don't get him! I don't know why I saved him! I don't—" Ichigo was feeling a plethora of emotions and he was rambling them all out. He didn't know why he was telling them to Rukia but he knew she was only one who would listen.

"Shh." She whispered and much to his surprise, pulled him into a warm hug. "Don't cry, Ichigo. It'll be okay."

Ichigo hugged her back and cried on her shoulders, clutching onto her hakama. It was times like these, Ichigo felt that Rukia was truly older than her despite her height. She filled up the place of his elder sister he never had.

"Tell me, Ichigo." Rukia said after a while, pulling away.

"You saved me, because I am your friend. You saved Orihime because she is your friend. You save your family because they're your closet ones. And you save your friends and innocent people because you care for them, because you're a good person. Then why, did you save Grimmjow Jagerjaques? He's not your friend, neither your family. On the contrary, he's your enemy. Where does your responsibility of saving him comes from?" Rukia said, looking serious.

Ichigo's eyes widened at her questions. She was right. Way too right. Ichigo knew the sheer truth lying beneath those questions. The truth that he kept on pushing in the back of his head giving a weak excuse of 'saving a man who's helpless.'

"I..." He was at a loss of words.

"Do you see now, Ichigo? I'm not the one to make you understand the depth of your feelings, that's something you have to figure out yourself, Ichigo." Rukia smiled, and after a long time, Ichigo felt someone understood him.

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo wiped away his drying tears and grinned foolishly. "You said some wise words."

Ichigo failed to dodge the punch which landed on his face with her yelling, "Shut up idiot! You put yourself in love situations like this, cry like a baby and then I have to butt in with my philosophical talk to get some sense to you! I swear-"

"FINE I GET IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME SILLY GIRL—"

"I JUST HELPED YOU AND THAT'S YOUR GRATITUDE? YOU DIPSHIT I WILL KILL YOU—"

"OH YEAH? TRY THEN—"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!"

"NO!" They said in unison and snapped towards the window.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Ichigo gave a surprised look at the red head, sitting on his windowsill.

"The same reason Rukia is here, but I guess she sorted it out." Renji said giving him a grin. "So how ya doing Ichi?"

"Oh, I didn't mention, did I?" Rukia chuckled at Ichigo's confusion. "We sensed a high spiritual pressure from Karakura town so we were assigned to check the matter and give back the reports to the head captain. Because you know the war is over and all but the reisteasu was much similar to that of an Arrancar and that's why, head captain wanted to verify. I guess it's okay now."

"Oh I see. So you're going back?" Ichigo asked.

"As of now, yes." Rukia said.

"Well then, see ya later, Ichigo!" Renji yelled and jumped from his window. Rukia turned back, and gave the brown eyed boy a smile which he only returned.

"Sort it out, okay? And I'll tell Urahara to open a garganta for you. Sort it out with him. Remember, I'm always here for you, k?" With that Rukia too disappeared from his sight.

"Thanks." Ichigo whispered, looking at the empty sky in front of him.

* * *

"So back here again, eh Ichigo?" Urahara grinned, almost making Ichigo question his incredible power. But he knew better.

"Yeah, I guess." He scratched his neck sheepishly.

"So all I have to do is open a garganta? Am I right?"

"So Rukia told you." He said. "Wait. How much did she tell you?"

"Why Ichigo? Just so you know, I'll do anything for love," Urahara giggled. Ichigo couldn't believe Keisuke Urahara just giggled.

"So you know. But it's not love." Ichigo rolled his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the word contradicting his words.

"Sure sure. Now go, it's open." Urahara pointed his stick towards the black hole.

"Thanks, Urahara. I'll be off now."

* * *

Ichigo stepped on the white, sandy plains of Hueco Mundo looking around. He felt his hollow rejuvenate at the air of Hueco Mundo.

"_So you're finally here, King_," The hollow inside him cackled.

"Shut up."

Ichigo started walking looking hither and thither for the sight of anyone but nope, nothing, nada. It was only him, the white sand underneath his feet and the black sky with a huge moon.

Suddenly, someone from behind forced him down on the ground, before he could defend himself. But the laugh, made a sigh of relief pass through him.

"Anyone could've killed you, you know," Grimmjow muttered.

"You're not anyone." Ichigo countered

"Yeah sure. Now what are you doing here Kurosaki? I don't wanna see ya." He grumbled turning away from him and Ichigo almost laughed at his childish behaviour.

"I know. But just like I said, you're not just _anyone_." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" The former sexta Espada looked curious now.

"I know why I saved you."

Before he could continue, Grimmjow gave a growl of annoyance. "I know Kurosaki. Because you pity me. How many times do you have to brag it? And you came all the ducking way to Hueco Mundo to tell me this? You're so fucking annoying, Kurosaki. Just go back." Grimmjow chided, turning away again, but this time Ichigo clamped his fingers around his hakama pulling him back.

"No you shit. Let me finish and then open your mouth. You wanted to know why I saved you? Well that's because I care for you. And you're like my-"

"Friend? Family? That a half assed answer, Kurosaki. I don't need your feelings of friend or family." Grimmjow emphasised each word to make them clear, but he failed to comprehend Ichigo's words.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Ichigo whipped out. "I'm trying to say that I saved you because I care for you and-"

"AND I'M SAYING THAT I DON'T NEED IT NOW GO THE FUCK BACK."

"EVEN WHEN I LIKE YOU?"

"YOU—" Grimmjow was going to say something back in return, a snarky comment maybe. But then, he let Ichigo's words sink in, silencing him.

"Exactly. You got nothing to say, right? That's what I expected. That's why I refrained from telling you the truth. Because I knew, if I tell you that I like you, you wouldn never reciprocate my feelings and worse, you wouldn't come to fight me anymore. That's why. You get it now, Grimmjow?" Ichigo confesses, breathing deeply. He saw Grimmjow lift his hands and closed his eyes for a hard punch or something. He probably deserved it.

But he never expected the Arrancar to press his rough lips you against his.

His brain shut down for the thirty seconds-which felt like eternity to Ichigo. Grimmjow just pressed his lips over his and he became limp, letting the Espada kiss him.

"So you get it, Ichi?" Grimmjow muttered after pulling back and a cheeky smile smearing over his face.

"I...You..." Ichigo stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

"Now don't go back on your words. You told me you like me, I'm not letting you go back on your words." Grimmjow charges, seeing him dumbfounded.

"I didn't think you'd kiss me...why though?" Ichigo asked, obliviously.

"Are you an idiot? That's of course because I like you too." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo choked on his own spit and ended up coughing furiously. Grimmjow only bore a smug look as he no so gently patted him on his back.

"You what?"

"So you can like me, but _I_ can't? That's conceited Ichi," Grimmjow commanded, enjoying the blown look on his face.

"No, but I never thought-"

"That I'd like ya too? Surprise, Ichi. I like an asshole of a shinigami like you." The Arrancar tutted, clicking his tongue.

"Hey what's that supposed to-"

He was again silenced by a chaste kiss from Grimmjow. The Espada found it quite an appealing way to ahut him up.

"Shut up, and follow me."

And the next moment, he was dragging a stunned Ichigo towards his private quarters.

* * *

_Ichigo: What just happened?_

_Author: lmao more will happen in the future _

_Grimmjow: I kinda like you now_

_Author: You should_

_Ichigo: What is this conspiracy I don't know of?_

_Author and Grimmjow: Let's pray for you butt, shall we?_

_Ichigo: WHAT_

_Author: Byee~~_

**_Oh and part II will take time ;-;_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: Prepare yourself Ichigo_

_Ichigo: WHAT WHY? IS THERE A HOLLOW? WHERE IS IT?_

_Grimmjow: Except I'm an Arrancar._

_Ichigo: Shut up._

_Author: So the R rated scene is here. I warn you, IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH A MALE DOING IT IT WITH ANOTHER MALE, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE._

_Ichigo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN_

_Author: Enjoy, those who decided to stay _

* * *

Grimmjow slammed the door close pushing Ichigo on it. He didn't get a chance to catch up to his lost breath because Grimmjow was covering his lips again—with his, kissing him feverently. But this time, Ichigo kissed back with the same passion, forcing a groan out of the teal haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow's hands roamed all over his body, rubbing his sides. Ichigo noticed how rough Grimmjow's lips felt against his soft ones, but hell, he loved it. He loved how every now and then, Grimmjow nibbled on his lower lips, sucking it between his sharp teeth. Ichigo moaned quietly when Grimmjow's canines brushed against his bottom lip, and the latter wasted no time to put his tongue in his hot, waiting mouth. Grimmjow sucked on the muscular organ and rubbed it with his tongue. Hell, Ichigo felt the pleasure travel straight towards his south. As if reading his mind, Grimmjow roughly grinded his hips against him and Ichigo didn't even stop the loud, rather embarrassing moan that left his mouth. But when Grimmjow was literally tongue fucking his mouth, throwing all his sanity out of the window, he could care less.

Ichigo faintly registered of being nearly devoured by the Espada as his animalistic desires-much similar to a panther's, came alive. His blue eyes burned with desire, and his lips held a predatory grin. Ichigo never thought of being a bottom, but when it comes to Grimmjow Jagerjaques, he didn't have the strength to go against him. Ichigo would never admit it in the broad daylight, but he needed Grimmjow to devour him, to dominate him, to satiate the burning desire inside him.

Grimmjow released his mouth, and his eyes glazed over the now ravishsed lips of his berry, and it only gave a kick to his immense ego that he was the one making Kurosaki weak on his knees just by kissing. With his signature smirk, he moved down his jawline, kissing it . He placed open mouthed kisses on his neck and at one particular point, Ichigo let out a gasp.

"Found it."

"_Grimm_..." Ichigo panted irregularly, trying to calm the immense pleasure coursing through his skin every time Grimmjow's lips latched onto his body, leaving hot, lustful kisses.

"Yes _Ichi_?" Grimmjow smirked knowing full well what he was doing to the shinigami and that Ichigo was too deep in his pleasure to respond.

Grimmjow let his hands untie his obi, and almost tore his shihakusho to reveal his toned chest. He moved his calloused hands over his hardening nubs, flicking them with his long fingers.

"Ah fuck...Grimm.." Ichigo mewled in response. The Arrancar only grinned, and without any warning surrounded the left bud with his hot mouth.

"Nnghh...n-not there...don't suck on it Grimm...ahhnn..." Ichigo was desperate, his body becoming lewder, more wanton for the Espada's rough touches.

"Scream louder, Ichi. Let the others hear what a slut you are. Let 'em know how good you take it." Grimmjow growled and bit down on his nipple, then lapping it with his tongue after to soothe it.

Ichigo couldn't help but moan, much to his embarrassment. But with Grimmjow worshipping his body, he couldn't just keep quiet. The pleasure was taking over his senses, and he let it. He came here, knowing full well, the consequences. Grimmjow grabbed a handful of his hair, and roughly pulled on them, eliciting another groan from him.

"Don't even think of escaping Ichi, because if you even try, I'll pull you back, lock you up and fuck you so hard that you'll forget your name." The pure truth in those blue eyes scared him, but he got himself into this-there's no going back. Not giving Ichigo any means to counter or respond, Grimmjow pulled his shihakusho, and ripped—yes, ripped it away, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He pushed Ichigo on the bed, and as soon as his back hit the soft covers, Grimmjow hovered over him. He started kissing down his body, paying extra attention to his nipples, kissing along his scars. He went down, kissing inside his thighs licking a trail up.

Ichigo squirmed beneath him, extending his hands to tug on Grimmjow's jacket and with an understanding nod, he ripped his jacket out and threw it-which probably joined Ichigo's shihakusho. Grimmjow moved up again, their naked chests touching without anything as a barrier, their nipples brushing, making both of them groan in pleasure.

Grimmjow kissed him hard—yet with an unknown sweetness, cupping Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo bucked his hips in search of some friction, but Grimmjow had other plans.

The Arrancar moved one of his hands from Ichigo's cheek, and placed it over Ichigo's forming bulge in his boxers.

"Hahh..."Ichigo struggled to catch his breath when Grimmjow decided it was a good idea to rub his long, calloused fingers over his covered membrane. It felt so good, and Ichigo couldn't imagine the feeling of those fingers touching his bare cock. Grimmjow squeezed it gently, and rubbed the tip of his cock, making Ichigo cry out.

"Yes, like that Ichi. Lemme hear you cry. By the end of the night, you'll be screaming my name." Grimmjow huskily said, and moved downwards until his face was just mere inches from Ichigo's bulge. A blotch was already forming over the boxers where the tip of his cock was rubbing from inside.

"Look at you, already so wet for me. You want it, don't you Ichi? You want my cock to push deep inside you, pound into your sweet spot over and over again till all you can do is scream in pleasure? You want my cock inside you, don't you Ichi?" Grimmjow licked a trail down Ichigo's shaft, blowing over his tip.

Ichigo writhed underneath him, and bit his lips, so rough that it drew blood. Grimmjow chuckled deeply, and kissed—open mouthed, on his weeping cock. Ichigo's body jerked, and his strong hands grappled the sheets harshly. With a groan filled with gravel, Grimmjow used his teeth to pull off the boxers, exposing Ichigo's hard cock.

Ichigo shivered as the cold air hit his naked membrane, and extended his hand in a futile try to cover it-because Grimmjow was already engulfing his shaft in his warm mouth. Ichigo watched, his eyes burning with lust as the sixth Espada lapped at his cock hungrily, sucking on it, worshipping every inch of his throbbing cock, with extreme care.

Ichigo tightened his knuckles around the sheets, because God damn hell, Grimmjow just went deeper, and fucking hell, as if sucking wasn't enough. He could feel it hit his throat every time he bobbed his head up and down.

"Grimm..g-gonna come..ahhngh..." Ichigo could feel the familiar heat pooling his stomach and he was so close. So damn close, and he was just mere seconds from coming so hard when—

Grimmjow removed his mouth.

The sound that left Ichigo's mouth was best described as a needy, frustrated whine. His hips bucked up on instinct, in search of some friction-he just wanted to come; but Grimmjow left him untouched.

Half lidded, Ichigo could see Grimmjow towering over him. He wore a sly and predatory grin, slipping off the rest of his clothes from his body. They both lay naked, and Grimmjow slowly descended on his body, and soon they were chest to chest, their naked bodies entangled in a beautiful mess. Their lips found each other again, sloppily kissing, teeth clashing, tongues ravishing each other's mouth-exploring their deepest caverns, tasting, devouring.

Suddenly, a possiblity struck Ichigo, and wasting no time, he propped up on his elbows and pushed Grimmjow down. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as their positions swapped. Now, Ichigo was straddling him, their cocks pressing over each other.

"I wanna try something, try to stay quiet, k?" Ichigo mumbled, licking his lips.

Catching on, Grimmjow grinned again. "Sure, go ahead. It's all yours."

Ichigo blushed furiously at his comment and also because he was found out. With a hungry look in his honey-coloured orbs, Ichigo leaned down and gave a tentative lick on the thing, his first time ever to do so.

"I might suck at it," Ichigo said as a matter of factly. However, his mind was so fucking much eager to just take it in his mouth and taste it. He refrained, of course.

"Sucking _is_ kinda the point, ye know." Grimmjow held an amused expression, almost as if he was aware of the conflict going on in Ichigo's mind. He was rewarded with a glare and along with his beloved shinigami sucking the top of his dick. Grimmjow didn't know if he should laugh or be angry at Ichigo, because the way Ichigo was sucking on his cock, it made it clear-he was his first man. But it gave him a weird sense of satisfaction as the little piece of inormation and decided to take over.

"C'mere, Ichi." He called. Ichigo looked up, a string of saliva connecting the Arrancar's penis and his lips. Fucking hell. Grimmjow could just come from the sight.

"I told you I'm bad at it." Ichigo giggled-a manly one, according to him.

Grimmjow just nodded, "Don't fuss over it. Now Ichi, get on your fours." He ordered.

Ichigo's heart gave a loud thud, half expectant and half afraid as to what was going to happen. He obliged, anyways. An embarrassing position was an understatement, Ichigo found himself wondering as he lifted up his ass and could feel Grimmjow eye him with lust filled eyes.

"The thing is," Grimmjow started,"I don't have lube."

Ichigo choked on thin air, after absorbing the knowledge of the absence of lube.

"I'm not having you fuck me without any lube! This is my first time, and for God's sake it's _you_ and you have one hell of a big penis!" Ichigo snapped, scurrying away from the other...almost.

Two large hands were pulling him back the next second, holding him down in his previous position.

"I just said that I don't have lube, I didn't say I'll fuck you without any." Grimmjow cooed, his hot breath fanning Ichigo's ear, making a shiver run through his spine.

"Wh-what?" He sounded weak, Ichigo knew but Grimmjow's words were more confusing than his helpless state.

"I'll just use this."

Ichigo felt the Espada's fingers prod at his mouth, and getting the idea, Ichigo opened up, sucking those long fingers sufficiently before Grimmjow retreated them. And just as he expected, Ichigo felt a digit caressing his entrance before working its way inside him.

Ichigo gave a strangled groan of pain at the intrusion, as Grimmjow continued. A searing pain

"Does it hurt, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, surprising Ichigo. Grimmjow asking if he hurt him was something that doesn't happen everyday.

"N-no, just...feels weird." Ichigo said, trying to get used to the feeling.

"You'll feel good soon," And boy, he kept his word. Within minutes, Grimmjow could fit inside him four fingers, pushing in and out. The burning pain receeded as pleasure took its place. But Ichigo needed more. More than just Grimmjow's fingers.

"..." Ichigo mumbled inaudibly, his face buried in the pillows.

"Hmmn Ichi?"

"P-put it in...It's already enough...put it in Grimm..." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was saying, but he could care less. When Grimmjow was brushing against his sweet spot—he didn't know something like that existed or it could feel that good, over and over and over again, he could just throw away all his concern out of the room.

"Impatient, eh Ichi?" Grimmjow chuckled, taking out his fingers. His cock twitched at the magnificent sight of Ichigo Kurosaki-the oh so powerful substitute soul reaper, bending before him, moaning, writhing, and begging to fuck him. That's something people don't see everyday and will probably never see anyways. Grimmjow had his mind set to mark the shinigami as his own, and brag it to everyone.

"But for this time, I'll oblige. You have to work harder for it next time." Grimmjow grapped his Strawberry's hips with one hand, and with the other, he stroked his cock, sighing in pleasure, lining it up along Ichigo's puckered hole.

"What are you do—Aahhhnn fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck..." A string of curses along with a guttural moan stifled by the pillow escaped the orange head's lips as Grimmjow thrust in.

"Yer so tight, Ichi, so fucking tight..fuck..." Grimmjow growled feeling the warmth of Ichigo's insides clamp down on his cock.

"Don't...move...Grimm..." Ichigo bit down on his lips, adjusting to the big size of his penis as Grimmjow sheathed himself deep inside him.

"Can't help it, Ichi. You feel so fucking good..." And no matter how much he resisted or tried to resist, Grimmjow started moving in an out in a steady pace.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Ichigo let out breathy moans with each thrust, clutching onto the sheets. It felt so good. So damn fucking good. With each thrust, Ichigo felt his insides burn more, in an insatiable desire flowing in his blood.

Suddenly, Ichigo gave a scream—a pleaaured one ,when Grimmjow hit unimaginably deep inside him.

"Grimmjow...Grimm...Grimm...fuck..." He left his sanity long while ago and didn't stop himself from screaming the Espada's name out in jerks and cracks. Unconsciously, his hands scartched the Espada's broad back. Grimmjow shivered, feeling an immense amount of desire in his body, hearing his name being screamed by the shinigami.

He said nothing, only fastened his pace, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Like a beast, Grimmjow mauled Ichigo's whole body with sloppy kisses and lovebites.

"Fuck fuck it feels so good...fuck fuck...nnnghhh..." They were a mess. Making love, lile there's no tomorrow, their naked bodies entangled in a beautiful writhing mess.

Ichigo felt the heat again, and cried out,"I'mgoing to cum, Grimmjow I'm going to cum...fuck fuck fuck fuck...aaaahhhh..."

Hearing his lover at the edge, Grimmjow wrapped one of his hands around Ichigo's member and started pumping at a fast pace. It only took a flick of his rough fingers over his slit and he was coming hard, all over their bodies, screaming Grimmjow's name throughout.

Ichigo tightened up around Grimmjow's cock at the sheer pleasure coursing through him, forcing out his orgasm.

"Ichi...fuuuck..." He bit Ichigo's neck and thrust in deep, releasing everything inside him. Ichigo only shuddered in response, feeling the warm liquid filling him up.

The teal haired Arrancar collapsed on his body, both of them breathing harshly, gulping in the oxygen.

"That was..." Ichigo started.

"Amazing." Grimmjow completed, grinning a bit.

"Yes."

"I told you I'd make you scream Ichi," Grimmjow said, brushing his fingers within the mess Ichigo liked to call his hair. "I kept my word."

"Shut up, idiot." Ichigo blushed fifty shades of crimson at his words and hit his back.

"But you are beautiful." It was unlikely of the Arrancar, Ichigo thought. To look so serious, his eyes saying nothing but the utter truth and it surprised him-how stunningly beautiful he himself was.

"Shut up."

Grimmjow laughed, and flumped over his side, pulling the orange head close to his body. And they seem to match perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. He rested his chin on Ichigo's head and closed his eyes.

"Night, Ichi."

"Night."

* * *

_Author: Ahem..._

_Ichigo: You perverted human I WILL OBLITERATE YOU_

_Author: Look who's talking. You were the one moaning and begging and shit and—_

_Ichigo: THAT'S CUZ YOU MADE ME_

_Grimmjow: I'm hurt now_

_Ichigo: Wait no, I didn't mean it like that I—_

_Author: Byee~_


End file.
